Press Play on the Galeniss
by domlikesbacon
Summary: Previously known as 'I Miss My Catnip, a Hunger Games Songfic' It's a little collection of songfics all containing Galeniss. AU, non-canon couples. ABANDONED.
1. Solo

**AN: okay, this is like my second story **** but hey, I just started yesterday... I have another fanfic, I think its okay, but read it and tell me if it is...**

**I don't own anything... SC did everything.**

**Uh, well this is in D2 and Gale is just **_**there.**_** POV may change frm time to time, sometimes Gale is thinking it, sometimes, im writing bout it 'kay? Just so theres no confusion...**

**R&R.. I don't mind flaming...**

**If you don't know the song, go on youtube.**

_I said I don't want to walk this earth  
If I got to do it solo_

__Gale sat there, in his brand new house in District 2. Reminiscing. A wave of nostalgia rushed over him. He missed his hunting partner, his confidant, his friend. He missed Catnip.

___See girl we used to be a team  
Running the streets  
Yeah we was living out our dream, ohh_

__He missed those hunting days with her when she was herself, and not a Capitol controlled robot. Those moments in the forest, so quiet, he could hear her heart. The visits to the Hob, sitting at Greasy Sae's and joking around with Darius. He missed her so bad.

_You used to be my rider  
I was your provider  
Now we separated in two__  
_

Gale remembered that day long ago, in the forest; when she was just twelve, she look so cute back then. He taught her everything he knew, from snares to fishing. She gave him one of her precious bows and helped him lighten the load with feeding his family. He loved their hunts. Then the Capitol ruined it all. They made her go to the Hunger Games.

_Oh we was burning up the block  
And everybody know when we step in the spot, ohh  
See, we was like the dynamic duo  
I'd never thought that you'd go, but you did uh,  
You did_

Out of all the girls he'd met, none of them even stood a chance against his Katniss. They were known hunters, but even the officials didn't mind. Everyone knew them. Everyone assumed they would eventually marry. He hoped they were right, apparently not.__

_Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
With nowhere to get home  
_

She left me for that boy, Peeta Mellark. She went to the Hunger Games, and before I even told her that I loved her, she showed her true feelings; I was **just a friend** to her. I couldn't love anyone as much as I loved her. She was my everything. Now I have nothing. Without her, I am just an empty shell. A dark void. Nothing.

_And I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)  
_

I tried to keep her close to me, during the rebellion, I tried to make it something more, I never gave up on her, I didn't believe in a lost cause back then. I loved her with everything I had, I made sure she stayed alive; I sorted out Coin for her and won the rebellion for her. I did everything for her.

_'Cuz I was so high  
And I was so low  
And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo  
And I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)  
_

Gale remembered that one time, when they shot a deer, and they got so much money for it. They were the two happiest children in the world just at that moment. He wished he would have frozen that moment and lived in it forever, with Katniss. Now he's lost her smile, her humour, her confidence and her happiness that brightened the room wherever she went.

_You the beat onto my top line  
Put us together  
And you have to hit the rewind  
_

I thought Catnip was going to be mine, we were the perfect two, she was the apple to my pie, the straw to my berry, the peanut butter to my jelly, she always finishes the ridiculous line Effie says every year, she was the one that I was gonna marry. Not anymore. They were all gone. Just. Gone.

_See, you give me a purpose  
Now I'm getting nervous  
That my heart will never sing again  
_

I remember her when she was just a kid. 12 and she already knows how to hunt. She gave me a purpose to be there for every single day that she needed me. She made hunts more interesting. She fills in the time to wait for the fence to stop humming. Now that she is gone, I don't think I will ever be happy again.

_Oh, when we were burning up the airways  
They know us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K.  
See, we was on the way to the platinum and gold  
Never thought you'd go, but you did uh,  
Yeah, You did  
_

Everyone knew them, wherever they went, even when Katniss was in the finals, everyone led the reporters to Gale. Everyone knew they were meant to be together, except Katniss.

_Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
With nowhere to get home_

The despicable Capitol took her away from him; he should've volunteered at the reaping, to save her. The Capitol made him split apart from her, even in the rebellion, because of the war, they were no longer friends, they no longer knew each other.

_And I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)  
_

I just can't live without my Catnip. I wonder if she still thinks about me... No matter what happens now, if I find a woman, Katniss will always be my biggest _What if?_

_'Cuz I was so high  
And I was so low  
And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo  
And I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)  
_

Gale missed those hunting moments with her, watching Hunger Games with her, laughing with her, staying with her. He touched his lips where Katniss had kissed him when he got whipped. The taste of her lips, like roses and everything he loved. He wanted to die when she kissed that Mellark boy.

_I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O  
(No, no, no)  
I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O  
Oh nooo (Oh nooo)  
I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O  
I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O  
I don't ever wanna let your love go  
Whoaaa  
I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O  
_

Gale never wanted to feel lonely again, he never wanted to be alone, he wanted his Katniss. He already had her address, so he told himself "Is there any reason not to go?"

_And I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)  
_

I don't know, should I go? Yeah I should, see her one last time before she leaves my life. Okay then, well I don't need to pack anything, so I'll just go. I go outside and into my new car. I head for District 12.

_'Cuz I was so high  
And I was so low  
And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo  
And I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)_

I hope Katniss will be happy that I came to see her. Yeah, then we can go hunting together, just like old times. She was so happy back then, back before Mellark or the Capitol messed up our relationship. I arrive at Katniss' house and am surprised at how well District 12 has been restored. I knock on the door, but it's already open. I go inside and see Katniss with Peeta on the table, making out. My heart breaks into a million pieces and I flee from the room. I go back in my car and head for District 2, with tears in my eyes.


	2. Vanilla Twilight

**Vanilla Twilight – Owl City.**

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
_

It wasn't an awful lot of time before I left the Everdeen's Home after the compulsory viewing of the Hunger Games. _It sucks that we have to watch that_.

Massive understatement.

Now here i am, lying down on my bed, thanking God or whoever the beejeezus was up there, that my Catnip was still alive. My brave survivor.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

I just really wish that she was here, with me, in my bed, but not in that way, just as best friends, or as some of the more preppy girls in my school would say "biffles." Jeez, they need lives.

I wish she was here with me, safe and sound, not in that torturous hell they call the Hunger Games. It's going to be tough to sleep tonight.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_  
_But it's not the same without you_  
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

I look out my window, it was almost dawn, i hadn't slept a wink. I go to my closet and pull out my hunting boots, knife and coat. This would be when Katniss normally arrives at our place.

I trudge **(what an awesome word! TRRUUDDGGEE! Lolol)** through the cold snow that had settled over the Seam and slip under the fence, brushing away my tracks behind me. I spotted a turkey not far off and threw my knife. It caught the bird square in the chest. I got up to our spot and sat there, to sad to care about food. I sat there with my head in my hands, i needed my hunting partner, my best friend, my Catnip. This would be more fun with her.

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly  
_

I eventually got up and looked at my hands. Man, i was pathetic. But i couldn't help it, because these hands, her fingers fit perfectly in them, when i taught her how to shoot, when i helped her down from the trees and most importantly when i held her hand without her noticing it.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone  
_

I need to chill. I know and stop worrying about her, but i cant help it, she's in my mind all the time, whether i want her to be or not. I haven't slept since she got in the arena, that was two days ago. And these days when i walk around, i'm always remembering my memories 'cos only God knows if she'll live. I didn't even get to tell her that i loved her.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone  
_

I'll always think about her, no matter what, 'cos now i feel so alone, but not when i think about her. Never.

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_  
_I'll think of you tonight_  
_I'll think of you tonight_

I will never stop thinking of you Katniss. Count on it. No matter what.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
_But I swear I won't forget you_  
_Oh, if my voice could reach_  
_Back through the past_  
_I'd whisper in your ear_  
_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

I just wish she would win the Games, no wait, scratch that, i KNOW she will win the Games and then and only then will i feel happier, lighter, brighter, better.

But, for now, i'll just have to keep thinking of her and praying to whoever was up there that she lives.

If only i could time travel or something, then i could tell her those three little words "i love you."

I want her.

I miss her.

I love her.

**PHEWF! How was that? Good, bad, ugly? TELL ME PLEASE! And also i'll take song requests?**

**CLICK THE BUTTON FOR A TRIP TO SPACE!**

**OR A PET UNICORN!**

**OR A UNICORN TO GO TO SPACE! Namely Charlie ;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. An Unfortunate End

I actually don't really write anymore and I'm sorry. I really do love writing but I just can't find the time.

I know it's not fair to the people who have been waiting for me to finish my stories so I'll just put up the entire plot and maybe someone can adopt my works (which I had every intention of finishing) and well, make it into something beautiful.

Once again, I am really sorry.

* * *

**A New Beginning And A Different Story:** Honestly, I didn't even plan this story, or more specifically, I did for the first couple of chapters and decided to wing it afterwards. I can't seem to remember the plot since this story was first thought up too many years ago to count, but it went along the lines of Fletcher falling in love with Huntress and ditching Valkyrie who would find love in Skulduggery and they would all save the world together while Raven would have a cute side story with Caelan. Cheesy and horrible? I know.

* * *

**My Awesomest Assessments Of All Time:**I was really excited for this one but again, I found that I had no time to actually upload it onto Fanfiction, there's a 1% chance that I might update it now and then but... I don't think you should count on it. I was planning to put up my Year 7 Poetry Assessment that my teacher said was of a Year 9 standard but so many years have passed so I don't think that'll be likely. But who knows? Maybe someday.

* * *

**Press Play On The Galeniss:**I was actually planning to make about 85% of my entire iTunes library relate somehow to the Galeniss and I wanted to include songs like _Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't_and _I Swear This Time I Mean It_ and just capture the fluffy Galeniss moments throughout their entire lives, centered mostly around school. It would have been the fluffiest fanfic ever if I had the time.

* * *

**Soulmates:** Now this one, I had a definite plot for and this is the one fic that I really regret giving up because it was just that precious. There's an unfinished chapter I plan to upload and I hope it'll be good enough even though it hasn't been Beta'd (Who I hope hasn't given up on me). The storyline would have been really cute too:

William Herondale is a carriage driver who cares for his sister. Tessa on the other hand is a "rich" clothing designer.  
One night while on his rounds, Will gets some horse trouble or a wheel problem and while trying to fix it, he is run over by a horse that Tessa was riding.  
Tessa awakens and is yelled at by Will on her way home saying that he can't get to the Institute ever since he was hit by Tessa. Will follows Tessa to her house and discovers he is dead and is now a ghost. Tessa helps Will get to the Institute and is guilty that she killed Will.  
Will goes back to Tessa's house saying he got lonely and had no one to talk to (He figured that if he was dead, the curse would be gone, which it was never really there in the first place). He also annoys her while he's at her house but she's grateful for the company.  
The two eventually become friends and learn more about each other until they fall in love with one another.  
Will goes home and over hears that he is not dead. Tessa and Will visit Will's body in the hospital (Where he was in a coma) and promise each other once Will wakes up they will do everything they did together when he was a ghost.  
Will wakes up but Tessa discovers that she is also a ghost when Will's sister walks right through her. Will is now alive and well but is sad when Henry (His guardian) tells him that he heard that Tessa died the other day, so Will decides to visit Tessa's house and is informed by Jem (Her best friend) that she is not dead. Will goes to the hospital and tells Tessa to wake up and that they'll do everything they did in their dreams and leaves her a note. A couple weeks later Will is at Kensington Gardens with his family when he sees Tessa well again. And the two reunite and admit that they love each other.

* * *

**U-ME:**Well the summary pretty much said it all. They would start out completely hating each other but Kyoya being well... Kyoya, would either blackmail (with the Kokoro Arashi information) or bribe Haruhi into joining as the female lead for U-ME along with himself and along the way they would fall in love. The story would end with them performing a concert then going backstage. Insert some cheesy line at the end to wrap everything up and make you go 'aww'.

* * *

Even though I may be dead in the fanfic world (I'll use this account just to review) it doesn't mean I'll be dead in the real one. I am very much normal and I promise you I don't bite. So please, friends would be amazing. If I ever get to meet any of you in real life it would be an absolute honour and priviledge. The amount of love I have for all of you... words can't even describe.

Thanks for being with me while I tried to fulfill my writing dream. It's been the best journey.

My social networking contact information is on my profile so feel free to go and harass me about my updates there.

* * *

Okay. I think that's it. I'll love and remember each and every person that had anything to do with my stories, whether it be following, favouriting or reviewing. I'll miss you all so much.

* * *

Mizpah.

"_A sort of good-bye without saying good-bye," he said. "It is a reference to a passage in the Bible. 'And Mizpah, for he said, the Lord watch between me and thee when we are absent one from another."_

_- James Carstairs, Clockwork Angel_


End file.
